quiero ser alguien
by Yukiatena
Summary: serena porque se quedo atras todas sus amigas, son alguien y ella no, por eso decide hacer una viaje a chile y probar suerte


Capitulo 1. " La soledad tu única compañía)  
  
Comenzaremos por Darién el se fue hacer un majister a Francia lleva cinco años desde que se fue antes llamaba a serena una vez a la semana ahora una vez al mes esta desilusionado de ella,, Mina se fue a Londres a ver a su familia, con su novio, Lita se fue a Italia a estudiar con los grandes chef de Italia, Rei anda de viaje con sus productora auspiciando a los nuevos cantantes, Emi fue a los Estados Unidos, a estudiar en la misma universidad que Darién estudio, Haruca, Michiru, Hotaru fueron a una competencia y les gusto el lugar así que decidieron quedarse por allá no querían ver a serena que no hacia nada por su vida,, Setsuna cuidando la puerta del tiempo, Molly y Kelvin desaparecieron nadie sabe donde están , ha se me olvidaba los padres de serena están en Noruega su padre consiguió trabajo en una empresa y se fueron serena decidió quedar, en otras palabras serena estaba sola.  
  
Serena no hacia mucho por su vida dormía las casi la veinticuatro horas del día se levantaba a comer leí un poco el cómics , volvía a dormir ya no esperaba que Darién llamara porque siempre era para retarlo y lo peor del caso era que tenia razón no hacia nada, ya tenia 24 años había dejado de ser una niña, pero aun no perdía la inocencia que cautivaban a muchos jóvenes.  
  
Hasta que un día decido irse de Tokio necesitaba encontrar la alegría que perdió y sabia que en Tokio no la encontraría sin avisar a nadie hizo sus maletas, para irse a cualquier lugar todo el dinero que había en su casa , su pasaportee estaba en regla desde el ultimo viaje que hizo con sus amigas recordando lo feliz que era salió una lagrima de su mejilla, amigas y Darién se sentirán orgullosas de mi ya lo verán madurare para no volverlos a decepcionar solo espero que no tengas otra novia mi querido Darién pero si la tienes lo comprenderé porque que se has perdido las esperanzas en mi si tan solo hubiese hecho algo cuando aun confiabas en mi ahora contaría contigo pero se que la soledad en estos momentos es mi una compañía mi terquedad fue mas fuerte y te ha alejado de mi pero volveré para ser digna de ti ya lo veras cuando regrese seré una persona normal, ( ni siquiera enemigos había penso serena) así es que me puedo ir hasta ser alguien en esta vida llena de dolor para mi todos tomaron un camino diferente yo no supe proteger el futuro de nadie, porque me dieron una misión así yo no fui capaz de cumplir mi sueño ni el de las chicas se fueron para ver si encontraban algo que hacer por sus vida, si hubiese sido alguien cuando tuve la oportunidad ya estaría casada con Darién pero, el nunca se decido porque y no era la indicada en ese momento.  
  
Seiya también se aburrió de mi, y como no se iba aburrir si solo dormía cuando me venia a buscar para salir a tomar un helado esta siempre desgreñada , desaliñada y creo que hasta hedionda por el olor a cama hasta yo me aburriría de alguien así, bueno la persona que nunca me dejo solo fue Ukio estuvo siempre a mi lado, se preguntaran quien es bueno el estado para mi excepto mi novio lo adoro el me cuida como si fuera su hermana menor el tiene 30 años casi la misma edad de Darién, bueno pero también tuvo que irse porque le salió un viaje a india era su mas anhelado sueño así que se despidió de diciendo que cuando volviera quisiera verme como toda una mujer y así será ya lo veras querido Ukio no te defraudare a ti, cuando vuelvas estaré hasta con una profesión porque pienso continuar mis estudios en otro país me voy a chile es el ultimo lugar del mundo como dije jejej lo vi en el mapa y era el rincón mas alejado de este mundo para a ya tomare el vuelo, primero pasare por México haré una escala ahí y luego en chile, después no se que haré pero seré alguien prominente jejejeje , bueno había vuelto a reír tomo sus alimentos, dejo una nota para quien la buscase la léese no tenia destinatario solo decía: " me fui para ser digna de ustedes y no regresare hasta que logre serena", bueno faltaba lo mas importante dar se una ducha quitarse ese olor a cama, peinarse se corto un poco el cabello se lo dejo hasta la cintura se puso un poco de color en sus labio se veía divina , sonriendo tomo sus maletas cerrando la puerta y con mucha ilusión porque no sabia lo que encontraría en Chile, pero nuevamente se devolvió quiso cantar una canción antes de irse para que la casa quedara llena de amor. Mi primer amor.  
  
En el patio del colegio  
  
Escuchando una canción  
  
Y tu mirada  
  
que viene y que va  
  
Sola en un rincón  
  
Latiendo mi corazón  
  
Es un juego compartido  
  
Como se juega entre dos  
  
Y yo te cuento secretos de dos  
  
Y no hay nadie como tu  
  
que un sueño haga realidad  
  
Mi primera vez  
  
Un beso nervioso me dicen tus ojos  
  
que algo paso  
  
La primera vez  
  
que tomo tu mano  
  
Yo se que tu eres mi primer amor  
  
Miro fotos de revistas  
  
Por si alguien se parece a ti  
  
Soy tan feliz porque descubrí  
  
que no hay nadie como tu  
  
que un sueño haga realidad. ( María José Quintanilla).  
  
Hasta pronto amigos. 


End file.
